El Manana
by SharpiesInAGayRainbow
Summary: Murdoc reminisces over the loss of Noodle during the El Manana shoot. Possible Spoilers, PG13 for some nudity and swearing.


Disclaimer: Band members, songs, and other shitz are not mine. I just own this ruddy fic, and a story line that's been use too many times. Joy.

**El Mañana**

The helicopters were closing in. There seemed to be no escape. From the ground, the safe band members watched helplessly as the Floating Windmill crashed. Russel stared blankly at the last point they had been able to see the island, with 2D having a breakdown on his shoulder. But Murdoc... He was already set of at a run toward the canyon in which the Floating Windmill had crashed. It started out as a whisper, then grew louder, until his pained, rough wails of agony tore the skies. "NOODLE!!"

- - - - - -

Murdoc reluctantly trudged his way back to Kong Studios. 2D had inexplicably left, still racked with sobs, as had Russel. At the gates of Kong, he swallowed his tears, even though no one would be able to see him cry. Every inch of the Studios brought back memories. How was he to cope without Noodle?

_Murdoc cracked open the crate, prying off the lid with a crowbar. Staring down at the now opened box, he saw a girl, small and petite, but said to have a wicked guitar solo. "Bah," he scoffed. "She dun' look like she got it inn'er." This brought on a fury of Japanese ramblings. The look in her green eyes was astounding. It was pure rage._

"_She says that she does so have it in her. That she could beat you in a one-on-one any day." Russel translated. He looked down at her, and asked, "What's your name?"_

_The only response they got was an exuberant "Noodle!"_

The satanist sighed, and worked his way through the rubble that was now Kong Studios. Reaching the door, he entered, and beheld the mess surrounding him. There were pizza boxes, and pumpkins, and paint cans from when they had decided to do a better paint job on the place. He closed his eyes and reached out, feeling a dent in the wall. He laughed solemnly as he remembered where it had come from.

_Murdoc was at it again. It was the fifth time that week that he had chosen to take his withdrawal symptoms out on 2D. He hadn't had so much as a drop of alcohol in over two weeks, and it was taking it's toll. He raised his hand to punch the other man again, when a soft, but strong hand held him back._

_Noodle spewed out a grand Japanese speech. After realizing that he didn't understand, she said in a voiced laced with an accent, "No, bad Murdoc." she made a punching motion into her palm, then pointed to 2D. "Not 2D." Her eyes were sympathetic toward 2D, but reprimanding toward Murdoc._

_He sighed, hitting the wall instead of 2D, and relinquished his grasp on the azure haired man. "Thanks, luv. I probably woulda taken 'im out for good if I'd continued." He ruffled her hair kindly, smiling at her, and walked back to his room._

Before making his way down to the Car Park, Murdoc made his way up to the girl's room. It was empty, and cracked, the jagged lines weaving their way from the north wall, all the way around. Feeling oddly empty inside, he left the room so eerily quiet. Taking the elevator downstairs, he made his way to the RV he called home. He flopped on the bed that had been defiled by many women in it's stay in the RV, one of them seen by the virgin eyes of a young Noodle.

_He didn't even know her name. She'd just heard of his band, and his guitar skills, and well... one thing always did lead to another with Murdoc. She had just gotten up to go get a smoke, when a soft rap came at the door. _'Well shit. Can't they read English? The sign clearly says, "I've got company."' _He was about to ignore the intruder, when a muffled scream escaped Noodles mouth. Her green eyes drifted between Murdoc, and his nude companion, and then welled up with tears. She wheeled around, running back to the elevator. _

_Genuinely concerned for once in his life, Murdoc slipped his pants on, and ran out after her. "Noodle, doll, I'm sorry. I really di'n't mean for you to see that. Why're you cryin'?" He said, placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly._

_She sniffed, and said softly, "I don't know." then louder, "I just don't know!" She pushed his hand off of her shoulder, and closed the elevator doors. The last he saw of her face, was ridden with tears, and angry as hell. _

Murdoc would later find out that the outburst was because of hormones. Living in a building full of testosterone was obviously not too good for budding estrogen. Those hormones had Noodle confused at the time, and made her believe that Murdoc had cared for the nameless girl, more than herself. Another lonesome sigh escaped his lips, and he let himself drift into sleep. The night was fitful, yet dreamless.

- - - - - -

It was five days after the El Mañana shoot, and Murdoc had numbed himself to the outside world. Sure, he put a show on for the reporters, telling them Noodle was safe, and the stunt was pulled off excellently. But really, he had no idea where she was, or if she was even alive. Russel had dropped in occasionally, to see how Muds was coping. And Murdoc would have to put on a show for him too. It was painful, but necessary.

Murdoc made his way downstairs, after a long day of reporters, loneliness, and then more reporters. Stopping halfway on the stairs to the Car Park, he wheeled around, ran back upstairs, and opened one of the DedEx boxes that contained Noodle's stuff. He pulled out her computer and plugged it in, turning it on and looking through her pictures of Japan. He didn't know why, but he wanted to see these. He never did know what Japan looked like, only speculated that it looked somewhat like China; Lots and lots of farmland.

While looking through the pictures, he reminisced of Noodle's trip back to Japan, where she found out all about her past.

_Murdoc had felt strangely empty while Noodle was gone. Not that it was surprising -- 2D wasn't very good company. A loud knock came at the door. "Oi! Faceache. Get the damned door." But Murdoc wasn't expecting the gasp, and elated words of 2D._

"_Noodle!!!" he nearly screamed, holding her close, and rubbing his cheek against her hair._

"_2D!!" she exclaimed as well, before wrinkling her nose in what looked like disgust. "You, my friend, need to have a good, long shower before you go hugging me. You reek." she said, matter-of-factly._

_It was the longest sentence he had ever heard out of her. That was intelligible at least. He stood and walked to give her a proper greeting. She deserved that at least._

_She looked at him, catching his mismatched eyes for an instant, before looking to the ground shyly. "Hello, Muds." a blush was evident on her face. Murdoc scanned Noodle once. She had removed her baggy clothes for more form fitting attire, and brought out her stunning green eyes with some actual make-up. When did his little Noodle, become a woman?_

_Murdoc had the words caught in his throat. "H-h-hey, Noodle..." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets, and nearly running back to his spot on the couch afterwards._

_2D scoffed. "Ruddy bastard. Coulda at least've said "How was your trip?", couldn't he?"_

"_Don't worry about it, 2D." Noodle said quietly. "Let's go find Russel, and we can all catch up." She said, looking over her shoulder at the man on the couch before leaving._

Murdoc sighed. He shut down the computer, and put it back in it's respective box. He stacked them all up neatly, and shoved his hands into his pockets. After so much time, he went upstairs, entering the young, black-haired girl's room. He remembered the last time they had both been in this room together.

"_Murdoc..." the girl's soft voice was concerned, and worried. "Why won't you talk to me? Ever since I got back, you have said not a word to me. Why? What happened? Where did my Muds go?" She said, and those fierce green eyes welled up with emotional tears._

_Murdoc was facing the door. He could leave at any moment, and not answer. But no way would he do that to Noodle. Not even if the Devil himself came and told him to. He took a long drag on his cigarette, and blew out the smoke. "Darlin', you've... You've grown is what's happened. You ain't that kid I used to play around with. Not that cute little girl that I ruffled the hair of. You're... A woman. All grown up, wise and... beautiful. More beautiful than any of them chicks I've picked up off the streets. And, luv, that scares me. That you ain't my little Noodle anymore, is bloody making me crazy."_

_Noodle cocked her head from where she sat on the bed. "Why would that scare you? I'm still me." she whispered._

_Murdoc shook his head. "Noodle... I -- what I mean is – I... love you. I love you Noodle." And he left before he could hear her reaction._

Murdoc wiped his eyes, but the tears wouldn't leave. He couldn't get them to stop. He soon gave up, and sobbed in his hands. Still sobbing, he went back downstairs and lay down on the couch.

After a few minutes though, he sat straight up. That was the doorbell wasn't it? But all the reporters were supposed to make an appointment. _'Probably some dorky amateur.'_ he thought despondently. But then there came a knock. A special knock, with the rhythm of DARE. It couldn't be... _'Noodle?'_

Murdoc raced to the door as fast a physically possible, and yanked it open.

And in a flash, to fast to comprehend, the small girl was in his arms, laughing into his chest, he kissing and sobbing into her hair, whispering her name over and over. "Noodle. How the hell did you get here?" he whispered.

"Somethings are just meant to be, Muds." She said, laughing through her tears, as he began to laugh too, seeing the crumpled parachute outside. He leaned her back, and slowly descended his lips onto hers. When he pulled away, she whispered, "El Mañana... I wrote it for you." she snuggled up against him, and sighed. And those words made him the happiest satanist in the whole world.

**FIN**

A/N: Shit yo. That was bloody rediculous. Faaaaaaack. Murdoc was OoC and the whole of the fic has been used so many times it HURTS. Gah. Kill me now. Or give me reviews. Please&&Thanks.

Luuv,

Yumekii-chan. && 3


End file.
